


another day gone by

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Kai is bored out of his mind in qaurantine, and looks for something to do
Kudos: 15





	another day gone by

Am I dying

I think I'm dying

You're not dying, Kai

You're just bored.

Yes, so incredibly, horribly, painfully bored!

So bored, in fact, that it is physically killing me

:(

Kai collapses back onto his bed, staring at the sad face on his phone. Zane clearly wasn't being any help. (Ok, he was, talking to people was nice, but it's not like this conversation was going to go anywhere.)  _ Someone _ had to be willing to hang out with him, right? Cole was hardcore qaurantining, and Lloyd had real bad asthma, so he was what we'd call 'at risk'. What about Jay? Jay was always down for anything. Kai turns back to his phone and tabs over to his PMs with Jay.

jay

jay

you wanna hang out

and die of covid? thnx but no thnxs

Dammit, Jay, the one time he picks to be responsible in his life and it's when Kai is on the verge of death (or, as Zane more accurately put it, bored.)

There had to be  _ something  _ he could do, didn't there? Something had to be open. Sure, he loved his sister, but he was craving oh so desperately to talk to (fuck that,  _ see.  _ Have enter his field of vision) people he didn't live with. 

He huffed. What was open? He opened his phone's search engine and typed 'open buisnesses near me.'

He sat there scrolling for a while before something caught his attention.

A bookstore? It was about fifteen minutes away, and was supposedly open. He had been there a couple times before, and from what he remembered, it was pretty big. Enough space to give people a wide berth.

Kai willed himself off the bed and up to his feet. Bookstore it was, then.

"Nya, I'm going out," he called as he stood by the door, checking to make sure he had the car keys in his pocket.

"Don't do anything stupid," she calls back. "You have hand sanitizer, right?"

"Yeah. See ya when I get back."

Kai gets to the bookstore about fifteen minutes later, as anticipated. It's a hot summer day, and the mask doesn't help. He lets out a sigh, feeling his warm breath blow back into his face. ' _ i wish that covid didn't make everything didn't suck,' _ he thought. He stopped at the entrance to the shop, to read a sign that was posted. It detailed the rules regarding covid at this particular establishment (masks were required, stay 6 feet apart from all other customers and employees, ect.) and Kai tool another deep breath before entering the bookstore.

In the end he didn't get much, some dumb dystopia novel that he had no intention of reading, the next sequel in some series that Nya was reading, and some comics for Jay (assuming that Kai would get to see him any time soon, which seemed less and less likely as the days went on).

Kai stopped when he got back in the car to sanitize his hands and wipe down his purchases with some alcohol pads. He set them in the passengers seat and started the car.

Well, that's another day gone by, he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I went to the bookstore today


End file.
